The present invention relates to a device for supplying electrical power to detectors, control systems, and signaling systems.
Conventional alarm signaling systems, in particular fire alarm systems and/or burglar alarm systems, have detectors, control systems, and signaling systems widely distributed in the regions to be monitored. The power supply of the detectors, control systems, and signaling systems is, for example, provided via a core pair to which all peripheral consumers, i.e., the detectors, control systems, and signaling systems, are connected in parallel. The core pair originates at the alarm signaling control center. As used herein, control center refers to an alarm signaling control center or system. In the event of a short-circuit, the control center reacts in such a way that all consumers lose power, since the power supply is disconnected from the power supply line by the control center.
A further method for supplying the detectors, control systems, and signaling systems of the control center with power is for every peripheral consumer to be supplied using a separate power supply unit and/or a battery or a separate line originating at the control center. If the peripheral consumers are each supplied using their own line, which originates at the alarm signaling control center, then an individual fuse to protect against short-circuits is required in each case.
The device according to the present invention for supplying electrical power to detectors, control systems, and signaling systems has the advantage over the related art that the power supply for the peripheral consumers, i.e., the detectors, control systems, and signaling systems, does not fail in the event of a short-circuit, although the peripheral consumers are connected to a power supply line. This is because each detector has an overcurrent detector and a disconnection element of its own to interrupt the power supply line using the disconnection element in the event of a short-circuit, so that the power supply originating at the control center is not loaded by a short-circuit. At the same time, only one power supply line is necessary, so that significant material and outlay for individual fuses to protect against short-circuits may be saved.
It is particularly advantageous if during the startup of the power supply each detector or each control system or signaling system automatically determines whether a short-circuit exists on the following section of line. The following line is connected or disconnected to the power supply depending the outcome of this determination. The power supply system maintains this state for the respective detector until the power supply is switched off by the control center. If a short-circuit occurs after an undisrupted startup, the power supply terminal in the control center detects an overcurrent, switches the power supply off, and begins a new startup of the power supply. An interruption in the power supply line is identified when one or more detectors is not supplied with energy and the alarm line of the control center does not enter the idle state. With more modern alarm line technology, the detectors affected can also be identified. This allows targeted and rapid repair and provides an indication as to which regions problems may exist.
It is particularly advantageous if the power supply line is implemented as a ring so that, in the event of an interruption or a short-circuit between two detectors or control and signaling systems, the detectors, control systems, and signaling systems may be supplied with electrical power from two sides. In this way, a short-circuit or an interruption may be remedied easily. For this purpose, each detector or control and signaling system has a power supply device for supplying electrical power which may be supplied in both directions.
Furthermore, it is advantageous if the control center has a counter in a power supply terminal at the ring output that can monitor the wiring of the power supply line outwardly from the ring input. If the counter counts to a predetermined value, then the control center determines that the voltage is not connected through from the ring input up to the ring output, with the counter being stopped as soon as the power supply voltage is detected at the ring output. In this case, neither an interruption nor a short-circuit is present and all components connected to the power supply line are supplied with electrical power. If the counter counts to zero, a short-circuit and/or an interruption is detected, so that the power supply line then has electrical power applied to it outwardly from the ring output in order to supply electrical power to the peripheral consumers not yet supplied. In this way, a short-circuit and/or an interruption occurring in the ring is isolated and does not lead to detectors or control systems or signaling systems, which may be supplied with electrical power outward from the ring input and/or output, remaining without power. During operation, supply outward from the ring input or from the ring output also offers the possibility of reacting to a short-circuit or an interruption occurring during operation. In this case, the control center is not informed in that the individual detectors, control systems, or signaling systems having their power supply devices according to the present invention notify the control center via the alarm line that a short-circuit or an interruption exists. The power supply terminal in the control center automatically determines in this case whether a malfunction exists on the power supply ring. Therefore, it is additionally possible to flexibly operate the power supply outwardly from the ring input or from the ring output. Thus, if an interruption or a short-circuit exists, this short-circuit is isolated, the interruption itself is already isolated, and the consumer on the ring is supplied with electrical power from both ring directions. Therefore, the present invention leads to a more reliable system.
In this case, it is also advantageous if the individual consumers which are connected to the ring or, particularly, to a spur line, communicate a notification regarding successful power supply to the control center via the alarm line so that the control center is instantaneously informed about the power supply of the individual consumers.
It is further advantageous in this case if, in the event of a short-circuit, i.e., an overcurrent or an interruption, the control center triggers signaling to inform users of this condition. Such signaling includes either a display, an acoustic signal, or an electronically transmitted notification. Combinations of these signaling possibilities may also be used.
Furthermore, it is advantageous if each power supply device according to the present invention is operable at a distance from the housing of the detector of the control or signaling system, so that the power supply device according to the present invention may be used for each detector. In addition, there are also detectors which may be supplied with sufficient electrical power via the alarm line alone, so that the power supply line does not have to be connected through in this case. The remote design also makes the maintenance of the consumer and the device according to the present invention significantly simpler.
In addition, it is advantageous if the control center has an analog/digital converter, which provides for detection of creeping short-circuits or interruptions. This allows preventive countermeasures in order to ensure the operation of an alarm signaling system without interruptions.